


Fun

by sakuatsuii



Series: Bottom Soobin Choi [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consexual Sex, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, No plot just porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Yeonjun, Top Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsuii/pseuds/sakuatsuii
Summary: "If you're gonna moan like this already just by your dick getting stroked, you're gonna be a mess later."Hyuka and Yeonjun likes to have fun with their leader.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Bottom Soobin Choi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159052
Kudos: 37





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I can't choose between YeonBin or KaiBin. So, why not YeonBinKai? Lol.

Soobin enters his room, followed by his two members: Yeonjun and Kai.

As soon as Kai succesfully locks the door, Yeonjun pushes Soobin to the bed as he undresses him. Soobin looked at Yeonjun's eyes and he can tell that Yeonjun's eyes are filled with lust. Soobin got lost by his thoughts as he got kissed by Yeonjun, opening his mouth to give Yeonjun entrance to enter his mouth. Ofcourse, Yeonjun entered his tounge inside the younger's mouth, swirling it around the other's tounge, sucking on it. The kiss lasted about 35 seconds before Yeonjun pulled out and wiped his lips as some drool connected from Soobin's tounge from his. Soobin inhaled and exhaled as his breathe was taken away by the kiss.

Kai stepped closer to the bed, he was on top of Soobin leaning in as he also kisses him making Soobin shocked as he was drawn into another kiss. Again, Soobin lets Kai enter his mouth, as Kai pushed his tounge inside of his hyung's mouth almost sliding it into Soobin's throat making Soobin moan unto the kiss. Soobin is running out of air, He tried pulling away but Kai just grabbed a fistfull of his hair and pushed it deeper unto the kiss making the kiss hotter and sloppier. Kai pulled out of the kiss, Soobin panted as he felt almost passing out by that kiss that the maknae gave him. As Yeonjun sees that they're done kissing, he attacks Soobin's neck making hickeys, sucking on it bitting them and kissing them. Soobin shouted on the pain he felt but Kai covered his mouth. "Now, now, hyung. You don't want Taehyun and Beomgyu to hear you, don't you?" Kai whispered unto his ear as Yeonjun was still abusing his neck. Yeonjun then stopped sucking the younger's neck and admired the work he created. Those hickeys really matched Soobin so well. Kai started stripping Soobin down, pulling his boxers and jeans. Kai spits on his hand and starts stroking his leader's cock, making Soobin jump and moan. Kai jerks Soobin off as he makes his pace slower then faster and vice-versa. Yeonjun and Kai can hear Soobin's moans, making Yeonjun giggle. "If you're gonna moan like this already just by your dick getting stroked, you're gonna be a mess later." Yeonjun said while he removed his boxers and pants, his 8 inch cock springing out. He moves on top of Soobin, grabbing his cock and leans it into Soobin's mouth, Soobin opened his mouth and he can feel his hyung's dick inside his mouth as he moans at the touch of Hyuka. Kai increases his speed, making Soobin choke on Yeonjun's dick and that made Yeonjun moan. Yeonjun then started thrusting into the younger's mouth feeling his cock covered with saliva, he feels his cock hitting the back of Soobin's throat as he hears the choked moans of Soobin, turning the both of Yeonjun and Kai on. Soobin is choking on Yeonjun's dick at the same time getting his dick jerked off by his dongsae. Yeonjun thrusted faster and deeper as he moans liking the feeling of his dick getting deepthroated. Soobin can't even breathe anymore, he felt the dick on his throat as his throat started to feel hot from the roughness that he is receiving. His eyes formed tears as his face gets stuffed by Yeonjun's pubic hair on every thrust he was getting. He also felt the plessure he was getting from the hands that were going up and down and was grabbing his dick, Soobin can't take it anymore he needed to cum. Hyuka saw this and covered the tip of Soobin's cock making Soobin cry even more as he can't even cum and his throat was getting abused.

While Hyuka covers the tip of his dick with his other hand, he uses his other hand to stroke Soobin's dick even faster than before making Soobin kick his feet and cry out making him choke even more on Yeonjun's long cock, making Yeonjun moan. Soobin was loosing air, as he was about to close his eyes Yeonjun pulls out making Soobin cough. Soobin panted and before he can even get much air back, Yeonjun enters his dick again, making Soobin widen his eyes and choke. Soobin manages to speak between the thrusts. ”S-stop-" then gets cutted off by another thrust. Yeonjun and Kai knows that he wants this. He enjoys this as much as they enjoy it. Soobin wanted to cum so bad. Hyuka finally lets him cum making him moan on Yeonjun's cock, as Soobin came his cum hitted his stomach.

Yeonjun thrusted his dick to the back of Soobin's throat, he moans loudly then lets out the semen into Soobin's throat, making Soobin widen his eyes as tears fell down his face, he felt the semen running down his throat making him gag on Yeonjun's cock as his hyung haven't removed his dick. Yeonjun pulled out his dick and jerked infront of Soobin, as he moans and cums on Soobin face, and opens his mouth as he makes Soobin's mouth like a cumdump. He smears the cum on Soobin's face as he removed himself from Soobin. You can see Soobin's mouth and face covered with cum, as he just lays down there. Hyuka stops jerking Soobin off, the leader whimpers at the sudden lost of touch.

Hyuka climbs on top of Soobin, it's his turn to use the pretty mouth.


End file.
